One Wish: Ides of March
by Desiqtie
Summary: AU. Collection of short stories set during various points in One Wish Universe. Contains girl!Harry & alive Marauders. I wrote the first six for the Ides of March Asylum on InsaneJournal, more chapters posted as I write them. **FOUR NEW CHAPTERS ARE UP!*
1. 012 Cranky

"Beware the Ides of March, the day that fandom takes over insanejournal with a frenzy of fic and art. Every Fandom. Every Pairing. Everybody."

001. Elements. 002. Earth. 003. Fire. 004. Water. 005. Air.

006. Seasons. 007. Autumn. 008. Spring. 009. Summer. 010. Winter.

011. Emotions. 012. Cranky. 013. Nervous. 014. Loved. 015. Innocent.

016. Firsts. 017. First Date. 018. First Kiss. 019. First Fight. 020. First Time.

021. Places. 022. Arabia. 023. Rome. 024. Greece. 025. Egypt.

A/N: All my challenge responses fit within the One Wish Universe, so I figured why not post it here on ffnet as well. I have already written responses to prompts 1, 2, 12-15, 17-19. I'm hoping to finish the entire table... And, I will post them as new chapters as I finish them. Sooo...w/o further ado, here's the first one (which is also my favorite one)!

**Title:** 012. Cranky  
**Author/Artist: desiqtie**  
**Fandom/Pairing/Prompt:** Harry Potter, none, Cranky  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** "People who say they sleep like a baby, usually don't have one." - Leo J.Burke **Note:** Contains girl!Harry & alive Marauders.  
**Disclaimer:**_The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.  
This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country._  
**Beta:** No Beta, but if you want to volunteer, I'd be grateful!

"Oh Merlin. Please make it stop!" Lily Potter rocked her daughter in a vain attempt to stop the high-pitched wailing, her exasperated husband sat slumped nearby, practically in tears.  
"Lily, please, I beg you. Make it stop! Do something. Anything!"  
"Why don't you do something! I've been trying for the past half hour! You're the one that woke her up!" Lily paused to glare at James. "Do you remember what you said? 'Aww Lily, I'm bored! And, look at her all cute and asleep! Don't worry, I'll just wake her up for a little bit. She loves to play with me…I'll put her back to sleep in a little while!' I told you not to wake her up! I TOLD YOU!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were right, I was wrong. Who cares?! Turn her off. How can someone so little make that much noise? It shouldn't even be possible! Can't you just…change her? Feed her! I don't know…make funny noises…do a dance. SOMETHING!"  
Lily let out an exasperated growl, and then quietly bit out, "She needs to sleep. She's CRANKY because YOU woke her up. Don't you know ANYTHING, James? YOU DO NOT WAKE A SLEEPING BABY UP! I'm trying to get her to go back to sleep but she's too damn cranky now!"  
"Yeah, well, can't you just stick your nipple in her mouth anyways? Maybe that'll muffle the noise?"  
"Nipples? James! What's wrong with you? You can't discuss things like that in front of children. Why are you trying to corrupt my poor, innocent, little goddaughter?"  
Practically yelling in order to be heard over Maria's crying, James looked up and asked Sirius, "Innocent, Padfoot? I think what you actually mean is little, evil, hell-devil spawn from the Netherworld. What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
"Got off early. And Peter dropped by to visit me. He was going to drop in to visit you guys, but he heard Maria screaming her head off and didn't even bother to walk up the stairs." Sirius smirked and rolled his eyes as both parents gave him pleading looks. "Oh, stop torturing the poor kid. Hand her over to her handsome, wonderful, perfect, amazing godfather, Uncle Padfoot."  
It was a mark of how exasperated Lily and James were that they didn't even dispute Sirius' praise of himself. Lily gratefully handed Maria over to Sirius, and then both James and Lily fled downstairs to escape the incessant screaming.  
Sirius grinned at the tiny, bawling infant in his arms. Face scrunched up angrily, arms curled into fists, and feet flailing all over, she was not exactly the dictionary definition of cute, and yet, "You are so cute. Yes, you are. Oh, yes you are." If anyone were to see Hogwarts' most infamous playboy, they wouldn't have believed their eyes… Sirius baby-talked and cooed at the infant, while he gently rocked and soothed her. "Such a cute, widdle baby. You're my favowite widdle baby, aren't you?" Smiling, he slowly sat down in the rocking chair, still cooing to the infant in his arms. "Aw, widdle Maria, are you sad? Don't be sad. Uncle Padfoot will make it all better. Yes, he will. Don't cry, widdle baby, it's okay. Yes it is." Yawning, he continued his litany of nonsensical phrases, "Shhhhh…That's my little girl. There's a good girl. That's it. Shhh. It's okay. Sleepy time, baby girl. Shh, it's okay. Therrre you go. It's okaaa-" Letting out a wide yawn, Sirius kept rocking as his voice slowly trailed off and his head slowly tilted forward. Within minutes, both godfather and goddaughter were fast asleep, and more importantly, quiet.  
The door to the nursery very sloooowly creaked open and Lily and James poked their heads in. Awwed, Lily whispered to James, "Oh thank Merlin. He made her stop." Then, she paused and turned to her husband, "Dammit. I just realized."  
"What?"  
"Clearly, I married the wrong Marauder. I should so have married Sirius."  
"WHAT!"  
"Shhh! Are you crazy? She just went back to sleep, what are you trying to wake her back up?"  
"No, no, sorry." Pouting, James walked into the nursery and stepped over to where Sirius and Maria were fast asleep on the rocking chair. "You know, she looks so peaceful and adorable…"  
Lily smiled and linked arms with James, "Yeah, she does. They both do."  
Cheerfully grinning, both parents stared at the sleeping duo for a few moments, then, "Um. Lily?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm bored. Can I wake them up to play? They can go back to sleep in a little while!"  
"NO! James! What is wrong with you?!"  
Sirius stirred and looked up, frowning, "Lily? Why'd you wake me up?"  
Before Lily could respond, or rather, blame James, Maria stirred and slowly awoke. Horrified, Lily, James, and Sirius stared down at her, silently begging her to go back to sleep. She looked up, snuggled deeper into Sirius' arms, and then closed her eyes. All three adults relaxed with sighs of relief. Just as Lily opened her mouth to, presumably, scold James. Maria opened her eyes again. She took one look at Lily and James leaning over her, screwed up her face – clearly displeased –, and began to wail.


	2. 018 First Kiss

**Title:** 018. First Kiss  
**Author/Artist:** desiqtie  
**Fandom/Pairing/Prompt:** Harry Potter, None (yes, None), First Kiss  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** "Always kiss your children goodnight, even if they're already asleep." -H. Jackson Brown, Jr. **Note:** Contains girl!Harry & alive Marauders.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. JKR owns all.  
**Beta:** No Beta, but if you want to volunteer, I'd be grateful!

It was the poking that woke him up. Sirius slowly blinked his eyes, trying to get his bearings straight. Staring at him, with her wide green eyes, was four-year-old Maria Potter.  
"Mm. Maria? Wha-?" He trailed off as she sniffled. Panicked, he sat up and asked, "Princess, what's wrong!"  
"Mummy and Daddy are fighting and yelling and it scareded me." She sniffed again, then rubbed one eye with a pudgy fist and asked, "Can I stay with you?" Sirius looked unsure, but then Maria continued, "I always climb into bed with Mummy and Daddy when I'm scared…but they're fighting and I can't."  
Sirius gave her a sad look and reassured, "Of course, you can stay with me darling. But you shouldn't be scared…your Daddy probably just pulled a prank and Mummy found out and got mad, okay? So, come on, cheer up Ms. Sniffles."  
The four-year-old girl frowned and sadly replied, "It wasn't a prank fight. Daddy was really mad at Mummy. And Moony didn't even say hi to me when he left."  
Startled, Sirius owlishly blinked at the child, "Moony? Moony was here?"  
"Yeah. But he left and-" Maria broke off with a wide yawn.  
Pushing his suspicions away, Sirius smiled gently at her, "You need to go to sleep darling. If you keep yawning like that, a giant bug could fly into your mouth!"  
"Eww Siri, that's yuckyyyy!" She whined as he laughed softly.  
"Alright, alright, I won't talk about the yucky bugs anymore. Now sleep!" Sirius scooted over and gently tucked her in next to him.  
Sleepily, Maria reached her arms out for a hug and asked, "You forgot my goodnight kiss. Daddy always gives me a goodnight kiss when he tucks me in."  
Sirius laughed, but obediently leaned over and brushed his lips across her forehead, "Goodnight little princess, sweet dreams."  
"G'night Siri."


	3. 017 First Date

**Title:** 017. First Date  
**Author/Artist: **desiqtie   
**Fandom/Pairing/Prompt:** Harry Potter, implied girl!Harry/boring male character of your choice, First Date  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** girl!Harry's teammates don't approve of her first 'real' boyfriend. Her father is more concerned by the distinction between 'real' boyfriends and 'fake' ones. **Note:** Contains girl!Harry & alive Marauders.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. JKR owns all.  
**Beta:** No Beta, but if you want to volunteer, I'd be grateful!

"You have to do something James!" Terrence Higgs pleaded with his surrogate sister's father.  
Adrian Pucey chimed in with his agreement, "Yes, please, James. He's quite possibly the most boring guy alive!"  
"She can't date him! Honestly, if Binns was alive…and could get a girl pregnant…he would be Binns' kid! That's how boring he is."  
Marcus walked in and joined the group slouched around the kitchen table. "What are we talking about?"  
"We were telling Mr. P about Boring McBoring and how he wants to date Maria," Bole glumly explained.  
Marcus frowned and heatedly replied, "Oh. Yeah. Him. Ugh, I swear out of all her snogging buddies, he's the worst! So boooooring…"  
"Snogging Buddies?" James' horrified and stunned tone of voice caused a sudden silence.  
"Uh oh."  
"Oops."  
"Nice one, Flint."  
"Um, well actually Mr. Potter…"  
"My daughter – my little, innocent, baby girl…has a-a SNOGGING BUDDY?" James outraged yell echoed through the house, drawing Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily to the family room from various other areas.  
They exchanged speculative glances as Maria's teammates struggled to explain, "Uh, no sir. She has multiple snogging buddies."  
Seeing James' face turn purple with rage, Terrence hastened to reassure the angry father, "She doesn't want him to be just a snogging partner though; Maria actually wants to date this guy."  
Bole chose this moment to chime in with his own opinion, "It's weird because he's so boring plus she usually only likes Quidditch players. I never thought her first real date would be with the most boring guy on the planet!"


	4. 015 Innocent

**Title:** 015. Innocent  
**Author/Artist:** desiqtie  
**Fandom/Pairing/Prompt:** Harry Potter, none, Innocent  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** "James is going to be mad if he can't play Quidditch." **Note:** Contains girl!Harry & alive Marauders.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. JKR owns all.  
**Beta:** No Beta, but if you want to volunteer, I'd be grateful!

Sirius warily looked down at the adorable, grinning five-year old girl, then asked, "What do you want and how much trouble am I going to end up in if I help you get it?"  
Pouting, Maria innocently replied, "Ummmm. You aren't gonna get into trouble, Siri. I just wanted to introduce you to Spot. Annnnd, I kinda needed your help feeding her."  
Sighing, Sirius resignedly questioned, "Who or What is Spot?"  
"Spot's my friend. She's really nice! Do you want to meet her?" Excitedly, Maria responded to her godfather's question.  
"Sure. Why not? Lily's probably going to yell at me either way." Maria cheered, grabbed Sirius' hand, and dragged him to the Quidditch Pitch behind Potter Manor.  
Innocently beaming, she asked him, "Isn't Spot the coolest?"  
"Gah-duh…Wha-?" Stunned speechless, Sirius merely gazed up at the massive Hungarian Horntail - sitting in the middle of the Potter family's Quidditch Pitch - in complete disbelief. All he could think to say was, "James is going to be mad if he can't play Quidditch."


	5. 002 Earth

**Title:** 002. Earth  
**Author/Artist:** desiqtie  
**Fandom/Pairing/Prompt:** Harry Potter, none, Earth  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Father and daughter spend some quality time together. Note: girl!Harry & alive Marauders.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. JKR owns all.  
**Beta:** No Beta, but if you want to volunteer, I'd be grateful!

Giggling, both father and daughter gently toppled to the ground after dismounting from their brooms.  
Sighing, James stretched out and fisted his hands in the grass. He brought a hand to his chest and gently ran a hand through his daughter's silky, black hair. Six-year-old Maria snuggled into his chest, breathing deeply. Eyes closed, bare toes digging into the earth, she curled her fingers in his shirt, and sleepily asked, "Daddy, where do babies come from?"  
James continued running his hand through her hair, then processed the question and abruptly stopped, eyes snapping open to stare in horror at his little girl, half-asleep in his arms. "Uh. What?"  
Yawning, she asked again, "Where do babies come from? I asked Mummy before but she told me to ask you."  
In a high-pitched voice, James asked, "She did?" Wide-eyed, he cleared his throat, and then continued, "Um. Babies. Welll…it's a long story actually. Very complicated. You seem pretty tired sweetheart, how about I tell you later? Maybe, in oh, say twenty years?"  
Maria frowned and turned over, eyes opening to sleepily glare at her father as she whined, "Nooo…pleaaaaaase Dadddddy!"  
"Alright. Alright. Um. Babies. Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they…get married." He swallowed hard and looked into the curious green eyes of his only child. "Right. So, they get married. And then, uh, eventually they decide they want a baby. So, they…go outside, and dig a big hole in the ground. Then, they go to…the Apothecary in Diagon Alley and buy…baby seeds."  
"Baby seeds?" Maria gave her father a suspicious look, a disbelieving expression plastered across her face.  
James firmly nodded, "Yes, now don't interrupt. Where was I, oh yes, baby seeds. So, the husband and wife buy the baby seeds and then they go back to their house and plant the baby seeds in the big hole in the ground that they dug earlier. Then, they fill the hole back up and every day for a few months they have to water it and take care of it. Eventually, the baby grows big enough that it's not safe inside the ground anymore so the parents move the baby into the Mum where it grows until it's time for it to be born."  
"They move the baby?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"Um. Magic."  
"Really?"  
"Really really."  
Maria gazed at her father, expecting him to start laughing, but when he didn't she merely shrugged and said, "Oh. I thought you just had to have sex."  
"WHAT! How do you know what sex is?!"  
"Sirius told me."


	6. 001 Elements

**Title:** 001. Elements  
**Author/Artist:** desiqtie  
**Fandom/Pairing/Prompt:** Harry Potter, no pairing, Elements  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary:** "The best prank I ever pulled?" **Note:** Contains girl!Harry and alive Marauders!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. JKR does.  
**Beta:** Not betaed (sorry!)

"The best prank I ever pulled? Hmm. Oh. I know. Well the best prank I ever pulled was actually a revenge prank."  
"Revenge for what?"  
"Remember how I dated Viktor Krum for a little while? Well, a few months after the Yule Ball we broke up. Officially, we decided we were better off as friends."  
"And unofficially?"  
"Unofficially, Sirius and Dad scared him off."  
"Aw that's so cute."  
"It really wasn't. They were so overprotective!"  
"So, what was the prank?"  
"I convinced Dad that Sirius had gotten me pregnant..."  
"But you were fourteen then!"  
"Yeah." Maria grinned wickedly.  
"So, how did your dad react?"  
Just as she was about to continue the story, James walked in and interrupted, "I set Sirius on fire."  
"WHAT?!"  
Sirius pouted and explained, "We were outside when she said it…so James started throwing all these hexes at me. At first I was fending him off pretty well. Then, he actually managed to disarm me, so I was throwing sticks off of the ground at him, to distract him, while I tried to get my wand."  
Smirking, Maria broke in, "Then Dad got irritated with all the sticks, branches, and bits of earth being thrown at him and he conjured up this tornado thing to suck them all up and away. But Dad was so pissed off that he lost control of the magic…" She broke off laughing, unable to continue the story.  
Sirius groaned as James smiled evilly, "Well, you know the lake next to the Pitch? Since Sirius was trying to avoid getting sucked up into the mad tornado/stick monster thing, he didn't really pay attention to where he was. He fell in and was completely soaked through…"  
"Okaaay…but the fire?"  
Sighing, Sirius continued the story, as the rest who knew were too busy laughing. "At that point, Maria FINALLY decided to tell James it was a prank. He apologized…and then he tried to use a drying charm to dry me off. Unfortunately – for my poor, beautiful, luscious hair – he was still irritated, and the charm ended up being too strong."  
An awed gasp, "You mean…"  
"Yeah. Sirius' hair caught on fire…and then they drenched him in water to stop it, but it was too late. Sirius spent two months completely bald. It was hilarious."  
Through breathless laughter, Hermione asked, "Why not use a potion or charm?"  
Sirius let out a horrified moan, but Parvati interrupted to explain, "Using a potion or charm is a quick-fix, in order to have really beautiful, luscious, healthy hair you have to grow it out naturally."


	7. 005 Air

005. Air

**July 31, 1983**

Lying flat on their brooms, Sirius and Maria float side by side, letting the wind control their movement. The sticking charm ensures that neither will fall off, despite the rather precarious position both are in.

"Sirius?"

He raises an eyebrow and turns to face her, "Yes darling? Can I help you with something? And since when did you start calling me by my first name?"

Beaming, she ignores his question and says, "I haveta ask you somethin'."

"Go ahead princess. It is your birthday after all."

"Will you marry me?"

Smiling, he turns to lie flat once again. As the breeze ruffles his hair, he gently responds, "You're a bit young for me Maria. Shouldn't you be marrying someone closer to your own age?"

Matter-of-fact, Maria replies, "But Mum said people are supposed to marry people they love the most. And I love you the most. So I haveta marry you."

"Um. Well I love you most too. But there's different types of love, and-"

She cuts him off, stubborn as always, "How old do I haveta be to marry you?"

He takes in a whiff of fresh air while his lips twist up into a fond smile, "Uh, seventeen? Well. Eighteen would probably make your Dad less likely to torture and castrate me. Point is, you're just turning three today, I think you have quite a lot of time until you need to find yourself a husband. Alright?"

Maria wrinkles her nose as a leaf tickles her face, stirred up by a slow gust of air. Then, once again ignoring his question, she asks her own, "Sirius. When I turn seventeen will you marry me?"

Laughing, "Sure Princess. I'll marry you when you turn seventeen." Shaking his head, amused, Sirius turns away, completely missing the flash of light that immediately follows his words. Maria, obliviously smiling in satisfaction, also fails to notice the flash. Sirius' eyes are soft and wistful as he once again quietly floats in the air, side-by-side with his favorite person in the world, both unaware of the importance of their conversation.

* * *


	8. 023 Rome

**023. Rome**

Coughing harshly, a fit, older man and a much younger woman stumbled out of a crowded pub.

Laughing, the woman turned to her companion and smirking, asked, "Wow. So, I'm guessing we're in the Lazio side of town and not the Roma part?"

Struggling to catch his breath, the dark-haired man pointed harshly at the green-eyed woman, "You! Holy crap. Maria, what is wrong with you? We barely escaped with our lives just now! Hell, if we weren't magical we'd have been stabbed and gutted in there! I cannot believe you wore your Roma shirt into there!"

"Aww, but Sirius, you were so cute trying to beat up those guys who tried to touch me!"

Open-mouthed, Sirius just stared. Then, "You've gone round the bend, woman. I don't know why I put up with you."

"Aw baby, don't stress. I'm gorgeous. And very flexible. And I **always** love to experiment, remember?" With each 'and', Maria moved closer and closer, until she was pressed right up against her lover. "Besides, I thought you loved it when I act like a _nasty,_ little tart.

A sigh. "Yeahhh."

Maria snickered and poked him in the stomach, then at the subsequent pout, cajoled, "I thought you were going to take me to see the Colosseum? And the Trevi Fountain? And Vatican City?"

"Wow. You really are into this whole tourist-y, muggle-style, Italy vacation, yeah?" Raising an eyebrow, Sirius asked in amusement.

Practically bouncing on her toes, Maria licked her way up his neck to his ear, whispering her plans for the rest of their vacation in Sirius' ear.

Swallowing hard, Sirius turned her so that she was trapped between the brick wall and his own hard body. Taking her hands in his and holding them above her body, he ground into her and quickly apparated both of them directly to the cottage they were staying at. Arriving at the lake-side cottage, it took Sirius mere seconds to have Maria flat on the giant bed as he rapidly stripped off her clothes, accompanied by the soundtrack of her laughter.

* * *


	9. 013 Nervous

**013. Nervous**

_One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine._

_One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine._

Sirius paced figure eights in the hall. Nine counts times two equaled one full circuit.

_One Two Thre-_ Sirius paused as James reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Sirius."

Sirius looked over at his best friend, panicked, "What if she says no?"

James good naturedly rolled his eyes and, for the hundredth time, replied, "She won't. Maria's as much in love with you as you are with her. Calm down. Otherwise she's going to get freaked out by your behavior."

Sirius abruptly nodded. "Right. Calm. Think Calm. Okay. I'm calm. Really. Do I seem calm? Oh Merlin, I'm not calm…"

"SIRIUS!" Sirius yelped as James smacked him across the head. "Just, relaaax. You are going to take her out…like you planned. You are going to have a nice, romantic evening…like you planned. Then, when she's all wined and dined and in a good mood…like you planned…you are going to ask her to-"

At the sound of footsteps, James broke off and both he and Sirius turned to face the staircase. Maria was a vision in silky, emerald robes with silver embroidery. Her jewelry and makeup were both sparse, emphasizing her natural beauty.

Wild-eyed, Sirius hissed to James, "I can't wait. I have to ask her now."

James nervously hissed back, "Are you insane. This is not the proper location or the proper moment. Stick to the plan, you idiot!"

"What are you two whispering about?"

Sirius grimaced, but quickly rearranged his expression into a loving smile, "We were just trying to figure out how you get even more beautiful every time we see you."

Maria raised an eyebrow, a disbelieving expression plaster across her face. "I'm sure." She crossed her arms and stared at the two, waiting to see which of the two would crack first.

James stared impassively back at her, but Sirius became visibly more and more nervous. Finally, he cracked, unable to bear the pressure, and burst out with his question, "Can we skip Ginny's wedding next week? It's just that we can't stand Molly. She's just irritating and a busy-body and judgmental and accusing me of corrupting you a-and can we pleaaase not go? I know you promised Ginny we'd go…but can't you make an excuse up or something? Please! Pretty Please? With…with chocolate-covered-chocolate on top!"

James groaned and shook his head in dismay at Sirius' impatience, sure that Maria would say no. At first, she simply stared at the two. Then her lip twitched; suddenly she threw her head back and broke into hysterical laughter.

Wide-eyed James turned to Sirius, pointed at him accusingly, and said, "I think you broke my daughter."


	10. 019 First Fight

**019. First Fight**

"Let go of me." She struggled to free her arm as Sirius roughly dragged her out of the Muggle club. "Ow, Sirius, you're hurting me."

"Shut up." Sirius was clearly furious, struggling to control his formidable temper.

Of course, Maria's anger was just as fierce and Sirius' callous – and undeserved (in her mind) – behavior was rousing every bit of her temper. "Tell you what Sirius. How about you get the HELL off of me and then maybe I'll consider shutting up."

Sirius forcefully spun her around and asked, "Why, WHY would you go to a place like this? Do you have any idea the kind of people-?"

Maria rudely interrupted, "Why would I go to a place, like what? A club? Everyone my age goes clubbing, so I decided to go with Dudley and his friends. Why is this a big deal? You go to pubs all the time. It's okay for you to do it, but not me? What-because I'm a girl? Where do you get off acting like this? You haven't even talked to me in a month just because I went and told Orion and Walburga about the crap McKinnon was shoveling with her so-called tell-all."

Sirius scoffed and ignored Maria's remarks about his ex-girlfriend, "You have no idea what goes on in places like this. You are too young and too innocent…"

"Too young? Too innocent? I'm only three years younger than your last girlfriend, Sirius Black. I've faced Voldemort more times than anyone but Dumbledore. Twice as many times as you, in fact. How much more do I have to see before I'm allowed to have a normal life? It's okay for everyone else to have fun, but when I try to-"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so determined to behave like a two-bit whore and a complete slag-"

SMACK

Silently, Sirius and Maria stared at each other. Sirius' cheek slowly reddened from the force of her blow, but he made no sign to show the pain he obviously felt. Maria's arm was still raised, poised to slap Sirius a second time. Chest heaving, Maria clenched her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms, as she angrily hissed, "Fuck you. You are not my father. You are not my brother. You are certainly not my boyfriend. You are not part of my family and you are definitely not acting like a friend. You have absolutely NO right to treat me like this. You have no say in what I do. You have no GODDAMN right!"

Enraged, he spat, "I have no right? I'm not part of your family?"  
"No. You're not."

Stunned, Sirius didn't say a word. Then, his mouth twisted with rage and he retorted, "Fine. Go ahead and give all of those men a good time. Act like a fucking slut. What the hell do I care?" Sneering, he quietly hissed, "Actually, how about we make a deal, I'll stay out of your life and you stay out of mine. In fact, next time you feel the urge to go and talk to my parents about McKinnon's bullshit, shut your fucking mouth and mind your own bloody business." He spun around and quickly slipped into the alley. A sharp crack echoed confirming he really had just left her there.

Quietly, Maria also made her way to the alley, once she was concealed from the Muggles, she too apparated away.

Upon arriving to her summer hideaway at the silent Dursley residence, Maria climbed silently up the stairs to the guest room she was staying in. Displayed prominently on her bedside table was a picture of her and Sirius, arms wrapped around each other, laughing hysterically. She gently picked the picture up and brushed a thumb over Sirius' face in the picture. Then, she raised her arm and hurled the picture at the wall. It shattered into pieces, just as Maria collapsed to the ground, sobbing.


	11. Author's Note on Revision

**69 reviews, 51 C2s, 108 favorites, 92 alerts and about 36K words! **Thank you so much to everyone who's read and enjoyed One Wish and all the associated side stories! Before I started One Wish, I was trying to find some girl!Harry/Sirius stories...but there weren't any! So, I decided to write my own and that's how the One Wish universe started...

Loads of ideas clogged my head for a long time, but I didn't get the courage to post until Sept 2007. I started out hoping I'd be able to finish the whole thing up within a few months and then I wouldn't have all the little plot bunnies bouncing around in my head. Of course, real life happened, as it usually does. Real life isn't any less hectic, in fact it's probably more hectic but it's now almost Sept 2009, and the bunnies haven't stopped bouncing around. Recently, I started trying to work through the bits and pieces I have semi finished and I realized because the stories been in the process of being written for so long, it's gotten quite disjointed.

So, in order to make it a bit less confusing...and a bit more coherent...and a bit easier for me to finish...:-D!...I've decided to revise the whole series. I'm going to be posting the newly edited older bits, with the new parts inserted in between, all in chronological order in a chaptered story format. (Instead of the piecemeal way it's posted currently.)

As of right now, I think I'm going to split the series into two parts: the first will be the _One Wish Prequel_, and will cover the OWverse prior to January 18, 1997 and the second will be _One Wish_, covering everything from January 18, 1997 onwards.

So, to everyone who's been asking if One Wish is abandoned, the answer is definitely not! And I really hope all of you love the new version even more then the old one! :-D

-Desiqtie


End file.
